pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CodeAndReload
We really don't need all of those extra pages, it's confusing and way too much for someone to have to sift through. The notes section tells anyone interested everything they need to know about how to use that character. You're being over-dramatic. To help satisfy you, I've made additions the Creative Commons Characters page. There is literally NOTHING that can't be read by a simple on click. There's no need for a bunch of lenghty additional pages to explain this.Cebr1979 (talk) 21:48, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :The "No Derivitive" category was intended to also to include Green Lama, Superman, and cc-by-nd and cc-by-nc-nd. I was hoping that things that were alike would be group together in categories, to find other works you couldn't make derivatives of. :Share-Alike was to also include GPL, so that anything that had the component would be grouped together, maybe those who were look for that would have found it, and the hippies. Same idea of keeping things together in a category. I did what I thought was in the wikis best interest for both semantic and SEO along with Category Union searches . It would have been possible to search for Ice characters to use non-commercially that requires free re-use using the search tool. As of right now, I'm done. I've lost interest in trying to keep meta-information inside the wiki. CodeAndReload (talk) 22:19, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :As it is right now, characters that have a Creative Commons license (regardless of which of the six) won't be grouped together. Characters that can't have derivatives won't be grouped together, characters under a share-alike or GPL license won't be grouped together, and you won't be able to find a character with an identical license. And had I thought of it at the time, characters that can't have commercial use won't be grouped together. Even if you didn't group those them together by specific license, it would have been handy to have at least, No Derivative, Share-Alike, Creative Commons (any of the six) and Non-commercial. CodeAndReload (talk) 22:50, May 27, 2013 (UTC) PNG thumbnail support is awful for Wikia Now I remember why I don't upload .png images... If you go to the 2005 Debuts page, you will see that .png images don't create thumbnails.Cebr1979 (talk) 20:43, May 29, 2013 (UTC) I've returned Thunder Robo to his original photo for that reason. You do with Black Hat Guy what you want.Cebr1979 (talk) 21:07, May 29, 2013 (UTC) I suspect it may have to do with the tiny size, not format. Either way, that has got to stink for a ton of other wikis to. CodeAndReload (talk) 21:24, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Would you like me to "volunteer" to fix Black Hat Guy for you?Cebr1979 (talk) 21:28, May 29, 2013 (UTC) If you mean upload a JPEG version of the existing image, feel free to knock yourself out, this is a wiki; I'd like to find a larger image not like the one from the XKCD wiki that is more suitable in size, but it will take a while for me to search the archive. CodeAndReload (talk) 21:37, May 29, 2013 (UTC) The White Hat Guy and Beret Guy characters really have nothing to do with heroes/villains and would be more suited to the Public Domain Funnies page.Cebr1979 (talk) 23:53, May 29, 2013 (UTC) I think the Captain Tootsie page can go back up. While ads do belong to the advertiser and not the publisher they are appearing in, the copyright would have long since expired anyhow and the fact that no one seems to know when the first ad was printed would make it a moot point anyways.Cebr1979 (talk) 03:51, June 2, 2013 (UTC) An invitation Hi, Code. I'm just writing to invite you to join the new wiki I've just started up. It's called Open Source Superheroes, and it's meant to be database for open source characters. (creative commons characters are also very welcome, if that's what you're most interested in). Here's the link, hope to see you soon: http://ossh.wikia.com/wiki/Open_Source_Superheroes_Wiki BTW: Feel free to post the Black and White Hat characters, they'll be fine on the new wiki. Cheers, SimonKirby (talk) 10:07, October 25, 2013 (UTC).